


Shiroba's Sex Dungeon

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Koujaku's Bad End, M/M, Rope Bondage, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Shiroba's got a nice little collection of men at his disposal under the Oval Tower. It's happily never after.
Relationships: Koujaku/Shiroba (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Shiroba's Sex Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Harem Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951750) by [Highkiller777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777). 



> Please read the tags because more will be added as this goes! 
> 
> So, I got an Ask on my [Tumblr](https://prince-jules.tumblr.com/ask) that inspired me to write this. And then I thought of Highkiller's "Bad Harem Boys" and thought, ooo this could work. :)

Shiroba smiled and brandished the large, black keyring to open his cell. 

“Koujaku,” he cooed his name and smiled when the older man glanced over at him. The human side of Koujaku sometimes resurfaced and Shiroba was looking forward to riling him back to his monster form. But rather than demand answers like Koujaku normally did when he became sane again, he sat stoically against the wall. 

“Hmm, you’re quiet today. Are you not feeling well?” Shiroba carelessly left the cell open with the keys dangling from the lock. He stepped closer to Koujaku; his shoes softly tapped on the concrete floor. Koujaku glared up at his captor and kept silent. Shiroba cocked his head to the side, eyeing him curiously. Then he saw the purple shade of Koujaku’s hands: he was angling his restraints against the wall and cutting off the circulation to them. 

“What are you doing?!” Shiroba gasped and tried to pull Koujaku off the wall, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“I remember everything. I’m responsible for… what you are now,” Koujaku lamented. Shiroba looked at him incredulously. 

“And you thought to pay retribution by losing your hands?” 

“It’s the only thing I could do trapped in here like this. I-” Koujaku jerked his head to the side and gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what else to do.” 

Shiroba couldn’t overpower Koujaku and pull him off the wall, so he ran to the cell door to get the keys. Because the restraint on Koujaku’s wrists was so large, he was able to fit his hands in the space created by it and unlock the release on its side. It opened and Koujaku’s hands were freed. 

“Let me see-” Shiroba gasped when Koujaku suddenly pounced and pushed him to the ground. Koujaku’s hands were still numb and useless, but the circulation was rapidly coming back. He pinned Shiroba to the ground with his forearm across his neck. Koujaku put all his weight on him. It’d been a risk, he didn’t know how Shiroba would react to the stunt he pulled, but it had gone better than he had hoped. He was out of his cuffs and the cell door was open. Now he just needed to choke Shiroba out and escape. It was much easier than he could have imagined. In fact, it was too easy. Shiroba wasn’t even struggling, though he was gripping onto Koujaku’s arm and staring up at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

This Aoba looked frail beneath him. He was thinner, his collar bones were more prominent, and his cheeks were sunken in. Every part of him was ethereally white. His extremely long hair, his skin, and even the irises of his eyes were white. He even wore a white garment that matched his skin tone. It was as if he didn’t belong in this world. The only thing that didn’t match the white were the countless bruises and cuts. Some new, some old. He had silvery scars all over his neck and chest. It made Koujaku squeamish to look at them. 

“Kou-jaku,” Shiroba choked. Koujaku realized tears were trailing down the sides of his pale face and dripping into his unbelievably long hair. 

“Are… you… leaving me?” Shiroba managed to say between gasps. Koujaku frowned and lessened the pressure on his throat. 

“You… can go,” Shiroba eked. Koujaku’s jaw fell open and he released Shiroba. He gasped and coughed for air. 

“What did you say?” Koujaku gawked wordlessly while Shiroba tried to catch his breath. Finally he leered over at Koujaku. 

“I have full control over my ability now. I could erase your memories, and you would be free to leave.” 

Koujaku shook his head in disbelief, not taking his eyes off of Shiroba. _This was probably nothing more than a cruel joke. There was no way they’d just let him leave._

“I could fix you. I could destroy that curse that Ryuuhou put on you. I’ve always been able to do that.” 

Koujaku’s eyes burned with fury. He grabbed Shiroba’s shoulders and shook him, “Then why haven’t you done that yet?!” 

Shiroba chuckled lowly. Koujaku could see the delight shining in his eyes. 

“You really want me to erase your memories, and make you think you never hurt anyone? That you never killed your mother, or that you never made me what I am today? Are you that selfish of a coward?” The edges of Koujaku’s vision turned red. 

“Shut up!” Koujaku shouted and pushed himself off the ground and away from Shiroba. He grabbed the keys from the cuffs on the floor and hurried towards the exit. He didn’t want to listen to anymore of Shiroba’s mind games. He needed to escape. 

“You are unable to leave,” Shiroba said in a clear voice. Koujaku tried ignoring him, but when he reached the door of the cage, he froze. He willed his body to move, but he couldn’t. 

He heard the taps of Shiroba walking up behind him. 

“You can’t go until I destroy the beast side of you and take your memories. Those were Toue’s conditions, otherwise they’ll shoot you the moment you step out of this room,” Shiroba explained. Koujaku’s stomach jumped; Shiroba was linking his arms around him from behind. Shiroba nuzzled his head against Koujaku's back. 

“If you leave, the rest of your life will be a lie. I know who the real you is, Koujaku. I’ll accept you… for the monster you are,” Koujaku pulled out of his embrace and shoved him away. Shiroba stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. He winced and shot an annoyed look at Koujaku.

Koujaku’s stomach tightened and he stared incredulously. Shiroba with that expression... He looked just like Aoba. Koujaku half expected him to snap back into his normal self. He wished so much for the old Aoba to come back. It reminded him of when he’d awoken and found his mother dead. Nothing could be done to change what he’d done to those closest to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Koujaku offered his hand to help Shiroba up. When they clasped hands Shiroba took a sharp intake of breath. A cut on the inside of his palm had reopened and was bleeding slowly. 

“You enjoy hurting me, don’t you?” Shiroba said plainly, as if he were stating a fact. 

“Aoba…” Koujaku wanted to deny it, but the countless wounds marring Shiroba’s skin rendered him speechless. Koujaku clenched his jaw and bowed his head in shame. He felt Shiroba’s cold fingers brush away his hair and he kissed his forehead. 

“It’s okay. I broke your mind, so it’s only right that you can break my body.” 

“Ngh!” Koujaku groaned and slumped his shoulders. He felt an emptiness in his chest that made him feel hollow and cold. Shiroba susurrated and pet Koujaku’s hair and ran his fingers through it. Shiroba looked up at Koujaku, searching his crimson eyes with his pale ones. 

“Don’t worry, Koujaku. I will never leave you. No matter what you do to me, I’ll stay with you,” Shiroba said. There was none of the usual mocking in his voice. In his own twisted way, he was being sincere. 

Koujaku took a deep breath and steeled himself to really look at Shiroba’s face. It _was_ Aoba’s face. Washed of all color, but it really was him. With a soft and adoring expression. 

“Don’t make that face,” Koujaku monotoned. 

“What face?” Shiroba blinked innocently and took Koujaku’s hands in his. He gently massaged Koujaku’s hands, urging the feeling in them to come back. 

“You’re trying to act like him,” Koujaku snapped and grabbed Shiroba’s hands and the shorter man gasped and looked up with wide, teary eyes. 

“I’m not acting like anyone,” Shiroba said and tried to pull out of Koujaku’s grasp. “P-Please… let go. You’re scaring me.” 

Koujaku grabbed a handful of Shiroba’s hair and yanked his head back. The albino hissed in pain and barred his teeth. 

“Stop pretending to be Aoba!” 

“Koujaku,” Shiroba whimpered, “I’m not pretending. I _am_ Aoba- ahh!” 

Koujaku’s reason was slipping. The edges of his vision turned red. The beast inside him was dangerously close to resurfacing. He ripped one of the red cords from Shiroba’s gown and pushed him down to the ground in front of the bars. 

Koujaku took the cord and tied Shiroba’s arms up on the bars of the prison cell. He ripped another cord from the gown. He took Shiroba’s right leg and tied it to a bar over near his shoulder. He did the same to his other leg so that Shiroba’s legs were spread far apart. His lower back was lifted off the ground- he was tied in such a way that Shiroba was completely exposed. Koujaku took his time taking in the view, he saw Shiroba’s cheeks flushed. 

“Even a freak like you can be embarrassed, huh? You walk around with hardly anything on. Why the sudden shame?” Koujaku sneered and raked his fingernails along Shiroba’s thighs, not avoiding any of his wounds. Shiroba yelped and tried to bring his legs together, but his efforts were rewarded with only a tug on the ropes. 

“So, you're white even here?” Koujaku tilted his head to the side and rubbed his finger around Shiroba’s entrance. Koujaku spit in his hand and rubbed the saliva over his asshole. Shiroba whimpered then groaned when Koujaku slid his finger into him. Shiroba was still playing the part of a blushing virgin. It made Koujaku’s blood boil. 

“You’re so loose…” he murmured and looked intently. “It’s pink inside.” 

Shiroba looked mortified. He kept his eyes down, his long white lashes brushed against his reddened cheeks. 

“Stop looking so c-close!” Shiroba pleaded and pulled against the ropes again. 

“What about here?” Koujaku taunted and grabbed Shiroba’s limp cock. He started stroking it roughly, making Shiroba toss his head to the side and moan softly. He gripped the top tightly and stroked down, pulling the foreskin back. 

“No, don’t…force it. It hurts!” Shiroba tried squirming away from Koujaku, but he couldn’t move much. Koujaku rubbed his thumb around the pale pink head of Shiroba’s cock. The albino made a small sound of pleasure in his throat. 

“And here…” Koujaku mused and pushed Shiroba’s robe up to reveal his taut, rosy nipples. They were understated next to the angry red of scratches and bite marks. Koujaku tweaked Shiroba’s nipples, making his hips twitch. 

“Of course you’d like that,” Koujaku muttered with disgust in his voice. Shiroba looked away, his bottom lip trembling. 

“Drop the act. I know you’re enjoying everything I do to you,” Koujaku took Shiroba’s member back in his hand and stroked him roughly. As if to prove his point, Shiroba moaned in pleasure. Despite his better reasoning, that made Koujaku’s own cock ache with desire. He unzipped his jeans and his painfully erect cock slapped up against his stomach. 

“Did you bring anything?” Koujaku asked. “Condoms? Lube?” Shiroba’s eyes were misted over with lust. He weakly nodded. 

“In… my pocket.” 

Koujaku reached in his pocket and found a bottle of clear liquid. Without pause, he flipped open the cap and squeezed the liquid over Shiroba’s ass. He jumped at the coldness of it. Koujaku rubbed the liquid over Shiroba’s exposed area and made it glisten with wetness. Koujaku then squirted a liberal amount in his hand and smeared it on his cock. He groaned at the sight of Shiroba blushing and defenseless like this. 

“You’re so loose. I don’t have to worry about stretching a whore like you,” Koujaku berated. Shiroba looked at Koujaku in shock, not believing he’d just said something so cruel. But Koujaku reveled in making him squirm. He pointed his cock down against Shiroba’s asshole and steadied himself by gripping onto the albino’s left thigh. Koujaku slid in Shiroba’s body like it was made to take his cock. 

“Hnn… aah…” Shiroba gasped and pulled his arms against his restraints. He couldn’t move much at all in the position he was tied up in. Koujaku grabbed Shiroba’s cock and stroked him, focusing on the tip to make it as intense as possible. 

“Ahh! K-Koujaku!” 

“You like that, don’t you, slut?” 

Shiroba made eye contact with glossy eyes and a slow smile formed on his lips. 

“Harder.” 

He didn’t need to hear it twice. Koujaku gripped onto Shiroba’s hips and pulled out and thrust back into him. 

“Haah!” Shiroba cried out and strained against the ropes. Then Koujaku repeated the motion, over and over, pulling out and pounding back into his hips mercilessly. 

“Yes…more!” Shiroba groaned throatily in a voice thick with lust. It made his cock swell even larger, he felt he was going to blow his load any second now. 

“Kou-jaku. Destroy me. Destroy my body-aah!” 

Hearing his name screamed by Aoba’s voice was too much for him. It sent him closer to the beast that he was desperately fighting to hold back. Koujaku drove into Shiroba’s hips without any thought of the younger man’s safety. He wanted to destroy and dominate him. 

“Nnngh aaah!” Shiroba cried out and came from the ruthless onslaught of his body. His semen spurted up his chest, and the way his hips were angled, he came on his own face and hair. He looked dazed, his mouth open and chest heaving. 

“That look suits a dirty slut like you,” Koujaku growled and dug his fingers into Shiroba’s thighs. Koujaku hit his limit and pulled out to cover Shiroba’s spread ass with his cum. 

It was suddenly quiet in the room with only the sounds of their breathing. Shiroba regained some composure and he chuckled. 

“That was…our first time, in a way,” Shiroba smiled. 

Koujaku scowled and untied the red cords. Koujaku stood up and left Shiroba to clean and redress himself. Koujaku tried to ignore him, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Shiroba’s legs were trembling. Part of him felt guilty. He wanted to care for the younger man and hold him. But his hatred for Shiroba made him keep his distance. 

“Alright. Do it,” Koujaku ordered. Shiroba leaned back against the bars of the cell, visibly wrung out. 

“You still want to leave? Even if that means…forgetting me entirely?” Shiroba asked. 

Koujaku looked away. He balled his fists and his fingernails bit into his palms. 

Shiroba walked over to him and slipped his arms up around Koujaku’s neck. He looked up at him with his large, white eyes. He pulled Koujaku’s head down to kiss his cheek. 

“Or…I could destroy the part of you that wants to leave,” Shiroba murmured next to his ear. 

Koujaku gave in and embraced Shiroba tightly to his chest. A life with this Aoba…was better than a life without ever having known him. 


End file.
